


What we were and what we are

by Phano2loveR



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crystal and Michael are more friends, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phano2loveR/pseuds/Phano2loveR
Summary: Luke and Arzaylea are dating, basically like 2015. Was it real? Was it fake? Of course Luke thought there was something there. Ashton knows what's happening and he wants Luke to know the truth.
Relationships: Arzaylea (Socialite)/Luke Hemmings, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh
Kudos: 1





	What we were and what we are

"You guys?" I called for Ashton, Michael, and Luke. These guys are my best friends, we're all in a band called Five Seconds Of Summer. I called them because I was bored, and I knew all of them were home.  
"Yeah?" Luke asked, walking up to me. We smiled at each other. Luke is my age, he's our lead singer. He's really amazing, and cheerful. He's started dating someone named Arzaylea, but none of the rest of us in the band like her. Ashton really doesn't like her, she's a bitch. Ashton thinks she's cheating on him. Lukes the tallest member, he has blonde hair and blue eyes.   
"I'm bored." I said, frowning. That was when Michael and Ashton came out. I immediately smiled when I saw Michael, it's something about him. Michael's my best friend in the band, we're the closest. Except for Luke and Ashton, they're almost too close which I'm guessing makes Arzaylea jealous. Michael is my height, his hair color changes a lot and I think it always looks good. Right now it's dark blue, he's pale, and has the perfect color of green eyes basically moss colored eyes.   
"You're bored?" Michael asked with a teasing smile. I walked over to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I whined, and looked up at him giving him puppy dog eyes. Or at least that's what he calls them.  
"Why don't you read some fanfiction? I was reading on yesterday where Luke was fucking Ashto-"   
"I really don't want to hear about me fucking Ash. My girlfriend is in the other room!" Luke was stressing out. I felt bad for him, Arzaylea hurt him in so many ways.  
"Also, Luke wouldn't be the one fucking me. Everyone knows, I'd be fucking him." Ashton added with a smirk. Luke glared at Ashton, until Ashton put his arm around Luke's shoulder.   
"Why would you read a fanfiction about me anyway?" Luke asked. Luke's innocent, he's so sweet and careful. Luke can be rude and snappy at times when he's out partying, but he always makes up for it.  
"Well, I was going to read one about Cal and I, but I already jerked off once and I didn't want to do it again," The things that come out of Michael's mouth. I elbowed Michael, and had a confused face on.  
"You what?" I asked. Great, now I was picturing Michael jerking off. What a good friend I am. Imagining my best friend naked.  
"Come on, fanfiction. They're kind of like free porn." Michael said, leaning into me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Jerk off to someone else! I'm not free jerk off material. You'd be glad to just pay for what I can do." I said, my face muffled in his shirt.   
"Why pay when I can just get it for free?" Michael asked, gently grabbing my chin to make me look up at him.  
"Please tell me you don't jerk off to us too." Ashton looked scared, and I laughed. Ashton's a really great guy, he's the only one of us to not drop out. He graduated, and he's two years older than Luke. He has hazel eyes, tan skin, and people compare him to a Greek God.  
"Please don't tell us." Luke said, looking at Ashton.   
"Lukey?" That was Arazayla. I looked at Ashton who looked annoyed. Luke seemed different around her, it's like she brought out the worst in him.  
"Yeah?" Luke asked, smiling. Luke was in his own world about her, but the rest of us knew the truth about her.  
"We should do some planning for Coachella." Arzaylea said. Ashton stepped beside Luke, and held his arm.  
"Actually, we're busy." He said. I smiled, and looked at Michael.   
"But we really need to do some planning. Please Luke?" Arzaylea asked, smiling. I rolled my eyes.   
"He has plans," Ashton said. Ashton looked at Luke with a fond smile.   
"Sorry babe, I already told the guys I would help write songs for the new album." Luke said, giving her a hug before looking back to us.


End file.
